1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brush for pets, and more particularly to a brush for pets wherein a brush element can be changed in widthwise size with respect to the direction of brushing correspondingly to specific parts of pets' bodies to be brushed, thereby effectively improving workability and efficiency of brushing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various brushes for pets, such as dogs, cats, etc., are hitherto known and used as a tool for trimming the hair of pets or used for the purpose of obtaining such effect as keeping cleanness of pets by cleaning dust or scurf (or dandruff) adhered on the hair or skin of pets, or as improving health of pets by massaging the skin of pets to facilitate circulation of blood or depilating to forcibly remove useless hairs or any parasites.
The conventional brushes for pets generally comprise, as shown in FIGS. 19 and 20, a handle 100 having at a remote end a brush element setting member 101 into which the brush element 102 including numerous hairs made of resin, animals' hairs, or thin metal wires is so set in the patterns of rectangular or elliptic shapes shown in FIGS. 19 and 20 that the brush element 102 is aligned at its longitudinal or major axis with an axis 100C of the handle 100 and the hairs of the brush element 102 extend downwardly from the brush element setting member 101. And, the handle 100 and the brush element setting member 101 integrally coupled therewith are not rotatable relative to each other. Hence, when the brush is moved for brushing in the same direction X as the handle's axis 100C, the widthwise size W1 of the brush element 102 is not changeable.
Meanwhile, in brushing pets, for example, a dog, there are seen some parts of its body such as the head, neck, trunk, and limbs where the brushing areas are larger and the brush may be moved relatively roughly without any parts or organs which are likely to be scratched by brushing and are to be refrained from being brushed, and other parts of the dog's body, where the brushing areas are smaller and a relatively careful movement of brush is required, such as those parts located near any organs, for example, eyes or mouth which are likely to be scratched by brushing, or any narrow parts, such as the armpit, crotch, the root of tail and openings of ears.
For the parts of the dog's body where the brushing areas are larger and the brush may be moved relatively roughly, the widthwise size of the brush element 102 when set to be larger with respect to the moving direction X of brush may achieve improvement of the performance and efficiency of brushing. For the other parts where the brushing areas are smaller and a relatively careful movement of brush is required, the widthwise size of the brush element 102 when set to be smaller with respect to the brush's moving direction may obtain improvement of the workability of brushing.
However, in the conventional brush for pets, the handle 100 and the brush element setting member 101 are integrally coupled in the manner of being not rotatable relative to each other. Hence, the widthwise size W1 of the brush element 102 is not changeable with respect to the moving direction X of the brush. In other words, the width W1 wherein brushing is possible with the brush being moved in the direction X is limited to the sizes smaller than the longitudinal size L1 of the brush element. Hence, the conventional brush is proper for brushing on the parts where the relatively careful movement of brush is required, but not for brushing on those where a relatively rough movement of brush is permitted.
FIG. 21 shows another conventional type of brush for pets wherein a brush element 102 is set into a brush element setting member 101 in the pattern of rectangular shape with the major axis size L1 extending perpendicularly to an axis 100C of a handle 100 and the hairs of the brush element 102 extending downwardly from the brush element setting member 101. And the handle 100 and the brush element setting member 101 integrally coupled therewith are not rotatable relative to each other. In use of the brush, the brushing width wherein brushing is possible with the brush being moved in the direction X is limited only to the major axis size L1 larger than the widthwise (minor axis) size W1 of the brush element. Hence, the conventional brush is proper for brushing on the parts where a relatively rough movement of brush is permitted, but not for brushing on those where the relatively careful movement of brush is required.
The brush shown in FIGS. 19 and 20 may be moved in the direction Y extending perpendicularly to the axis 100C of the handle 100, so that the longitudinal size L1 larger than the widthwise size W1 is used as the brushing width in brushing for the parts of pets bodies where a relatively rough movement of brush is permitted. Furthermore, the brush shown in FIG. 21 may be moved in the direction Y, so that the minor axis size W1 smaller than the major axis size L1 is used as the brushing width in brushing for the parts of pets bodies where a relatively careful movement of brush is required. However, the brushing method by moving the brush in the direction Y is inconvenient and poor in workability. Hence, there has been expected development of a brush for pets in which the brushing width may be suitably changed with respect to the brush moving direction X correspondingly to specific parts of pets to be brushed.